


you claim I can't see

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, theres a big snek, they all exist by themself so its cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: drabble collection for 300 followers on my writing blog and 1000 on my main!





	1. Chapter 1

Once when Danny was a boy, he saw a dragon.

 

It was a book on the top shelf of a library, and he looked around before climbing the bookshelf with his tiny legs to reach it.

 

Jazz found him several hours surrounded by fiction novels depicting dragons in flight, great swaths of fire burning cities and forests, and a toothy grin from the small boy in the thick of it. 

 

“Jazz, I want to fly.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Fenton loved storms. He loved the crackling of lightning that would shake his house’s foundation and the sheets of rain pounding on the windows. He loved seeing grey clouds gather and twine and dance into a storm, wind ripping through his hair and his heart pounding (yet sluggishly, he did have a couple pints of ectoplasmic residue in his veins after all).

And the best part was flying above the thunderstorm, to watch the clouds light up with electricity and the stars shining bright behind him, his own private show.


	3. Chapter 3

Tucker had several nicks and scratches that ran up his torso like tally marks, each one varying in angle and deepness. The worst one was a thick jagged line across his left shoulder, where handmade stitches had left thick dots of scar tissue decorating the old wound.  
He supposed that if he really sat down to think about every one, each had a story that could fill pages of a ghost hunter’s dream, the way how ectoplasmic infused objects burned away at his human flesh and left the white lines on his dark skin.  
Yeah. Maybe he’ll write a book. But for now he’ll sew his friend back together like a loved rag doll.


	4. Chapter 4

He had cut his cheek this morning while biting down breakfast, and his mouth still tasted of metallic blood.

 

He placed his thumb in his mouth. His incisors didn’t feel longer, didn’t feel heavy or sharper than normal.

 

But the blood pooling in the inside of his cheek told him that if his teeth were sharp enough to tear fragile human flesh that was designed to not tear, then it was time to take Jazz’s metal nail file to his teeth again.


	5. Chapter 5

His hand was bleeding, a torn glove and shaky hands.

 

He was so cold he could barely think, much less notice such a tiny cut. But yet he noticed the almost miniscule thorn in the greenish cut on his palm.

 

The town, possibly the whole state right now could be under Undergrowths control, and here he was, floating through the ghost zone looking for anything that could warm him up. 

 

He shivered at the thought (not that he already was).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hogwarts au  
> yes draco and danny are dating

“I still can’t believe that you put your name in,” Draco whispered as Dumbledore droned on. 

 

“It's not that hard. I just chunked paper aireplanes at it until one fell in.”

 

“What if you actually get chosen to be the hogwarts tribute? I don’t think Dumbledore will allow-”

 

“It’s a contract. The second your name is pulled you have to compete.” Danny unceremoniously shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. “‘Sides, what are the odds I’ll actually get chosen? One to thirty-six.” 

 

The goblet glowed, flames shooting out of it like a firecracker, stealing the attention of the pair. Dumbledore reached out to snatch a burning ember from the air, and blew on it gently to quench the smothering.

 

“And the Hogwarts Champion is Danny Fenton!”


	7. Chapter 7

The cobra-like monster with triple set of fangs and purple eyes that gleamed in the sunlight didn’t seem to notice the world it was in. It slithered between houses and through alleyways like they were grass, ignoring the terrified civilians and the minor damage in its wake.

 

It was almost cute, if it wasn’t dripping acidic venom from its mouth that dissolved several holes into the asphalt of his street. Danny uncapped the thermos, preparing for a quick struggle.

 

He wasn’t expecting the snake to whip around and spray burning acid directly into his face.


	8. Chapter 8

The nest had two eggs that didn't hatch, and one that did.   
Danny thought it looked weak and sickly, and although its parents fed it often and seemed to smother the small thing in love and protection, the baby bird didn't wake up after a rainstorm. 

 

The parents came back though. Their small glowing bodies brought back more ectoplasm and left it by its beak, nudging the obviously dead body.

 

Danny wasn't sure if the birds realized they were dead, that the eggs the ghosts sat on wouldn’t hatch, that the baby bird they kept feeding and nudging will never, ever wake up.


End file.
